Missed
by Ramzo-Chan
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Also my first Yaoi, SasuNaru, with some other pairings. Like Kiba and Hinata. Please Read, Comment and Enjoy XD


**This is my First Fanfic. Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though.**

It had been over 5 years since the black haired boy left Konoha. But his memories stayed with him. He could still see Sakura, and Ino and Shikamaru and Kiba and his wonderful dog Akamaru. But most of all, he remembered Naruto. The blond haired dobe he hated, but couldn't stop thinking of him. He shook his head. He couldn't be thinking of Konoha now. He was with Orachamaru the snake man. He only wanted enough power to kill Itachi. Then he realised. He kills Itachi. But what happens to him then? He will have no goal. Like Naruto becoming Hokage. After he becomes it, what will he do? He shook his head again and this time stood up. He had to stop thinking of Konoha, and goals after Itachi's death. He had to concentrate on what he was doing now. He grabbed a kunai and aimed for Kabuto. Kabuto jumped out the way. "You're not supposed to aim for me. The big ring on the tree is the target, you know. It's a big circle with a sm…" He was cut off by Saskue's calm voice. "I know. I forgot." Kabuto frowned. But carried on with his training. What was his life goal? Saskue had no time to ask him.

Naruto looked out his window. Today was miserable. The weather was nice. But Sakura was busy doing a mission, Shikamaru was going out with Temari, and was hanging out with her. Choji was going to lunch, but Naruto didn't know who with, Ino was doing a mission as well with Sakura and Neji. He had no idea what Hinata was doing. He clicked his fingers. "That's it. I'll go and talk to Hinata!" He got up and remembered she was training today. Naruto was alone and board. There were other people but, Gaara is depressed and wont talk to him. Kankrou was a bit odd and was playing king of the world with his puppets. And, he couldn't think of anyone else. He sat there with a puzzled look on his face. He wished he had a Puppet. But sadly he didn't. Someone knocked the door and naruto rushed towards it. "Hey Naruto its Tenten..." "Oh hey..." You haven't been out today. I was wondering if you were ok." "In fine, just board." "Well…I think Hinata will be training for another half an hour. You could train with her..." "Yeah, good idea. Thanks Tenten. Bye!" He ran past her before Tenten could answer. He found Hinata looking tired punching a cushiony thing wrapped on a tree stump. He looked at her then appeared beside her. "Hey Hinata!" "O-oh h-hey Naruto-k-kun" "Need any help?" "I-I was j-just about to l-leave" "Where are you going?" "H-home" "Oh… ok, bye then" Kiba appeared "Hinata. Want me to walk you home?" He asked, Naruto shot off as he saw Hinata nod. Kiba had been all over Hinata lately. He was just being friendly he thought. But then he realised that Kiba was going to ask her out. Well, Kiba told him. Naruto walked home gloomily. Everyone was having fun today except him. He was so unhappy. He didn't even want to search for Saskue. He sighed as he opened his front door…

Saskue sat down in the grass. He watched the clouds pass. He felt like Shikamaru for some reason. Nevertheless, he watched them form into his dream, killing Itachi. He remembered Itachi's power. He didn't want to fight him until he would kill him for sure. He didn't want help, he had to kill him himself, otherwise he wouldn't fill his dream. He realised how much he had grown in the past 5 years. He had a new outfit. New hairstyle, same old attitude though. He thought that would be something Kakashi would say. He grabbed the purple rope tied round his waist and tightened his grip. He wanted to leave Orachamaru; he knew what would be the ultimate test, if he could kill Orachamaru. He could kill Itachi. He decided he needed more trust first, and carried on training.

Naruto looked out the window again. Hoping to see something interesting. Or Saskue. His heart screamed out to him, the name Saskue, it gave him uncomfortable pains. He lifted up his shirt and looked at the mark on his stomach. It had so many swirls, it amused him a little. He was board again. He wanted today to end. He wasn't tired. And was lonely. He didn't want food, the name Saskue made him feel sick. "Saskue…" He said to himself. He knew what he wanted to do. He now wanted to find Saskue! He couldn't get permission to go alone. He wondered what Sakura's mission was. It was getting dark. Naruto was relived. He walked back home. Until Konohamaru appeared. He was a genin now, doing the chunin exams in about six months. He remembered when he was a rookie. Saskue was there. He looked at Konohamaru, he smiled a bit, he had grown up so much. "I was just going home, but, are you alright?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto nodded as he walked past him.

A few months later…

Saskue had all the trust he needed, all he wanted now was to get Kabuto to go away, for a day or two. The only way was to get Orachamaru to say so. He transformed into him and walked over to Kabuto. "Kabuto. I need you to go and do something for me. Go to The hidden village of mist. Stay there for a week and find all there weak points. I think I want to attack there." Kabuto looked shocked, but proceeded straight away. Then he asked Orachamaru to meet him in the woods. Orachamaru left and Saskue followed. The snake man laughed. "I wanted to meet you here anyway. I want something from you." "What?" "Your body." Saskue looked terrified. "If you do this calmly. It won't hurt a bit." Saskue was frozen in fear. Orachamaru was coming towards him. Saskue suddenly remembered how he resolved it to save Sakura. He stabbed his leg and jumped into a tree. He threw the kuni. It hit him. Saskue was worried and put his sharigan on. The hit Orachamaru with a kick. He used the feather technique that Kabuto used in the Chunin exams. He needed time to charge up his Chidory.

Naruto was having fun now. He was playing with Sakura. She was making a daisy chain. Naruto had about 50 of them, all made by Sakura, on him. They were laughing loads. He looked so gay. Hinata had fallen to sleep on Kiba's lap. And Akamaru was chasing a butterfly, which was greatly outsized. Kiba was laughing. Shikamaru was taking Temari for a walk. More like a kiss. Hinata woke up, Kiba was stroking her hair. She giggled. Kiba got up and pulled her up as well. "H-Hinata. I-I erm… well…" Hinata looked at Kiba who was stuttering worse than her. He blushed and grabbed Hinata's hand and took her to his house. Naruto knew what he wanted to as her; he thought they would be cute together. Naruto lent back and watched the clouds; this field never seemed the same since Saskue left.


End file.
